


Boxing Day Add on Fix It

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: It was obvious that Paula was hoping that Sophie had called her to talk about them but in true Corrie style the writers decided to widen the now canyon sized wedge between them so I've written this little add on fix it scene to give my fellow Saula followers something to be happy about.





	Boxing Day Add on Fix It

Sophie sighs as she watches Paula leave. It was clear the woman was upset because of the way she had been brought to Speed Daal. When she had first come into the restaurant there had been a warmth to her demeanour but from the moment Tim sat down and started on about Gina it changed. 

“She was no help at all” Tim says rubbing his balding head in frustration. Sophie looks at the man and takes a deep breath. It had been a cold parting shot from her ex about the bill because Paula knew full well they couldn’t pay it. Alya comes over to the pair and looks at Sophie a little frustrated with her friend and manager. 

“You need to go after her Sophie” The young woman looks at Alya confused as to why she was telling her to go after Paula. There was nothing more to be said. There was no hope for her mum at all. 

“Why?”

“Because I think she came here expecting you two to talk about your relationship” Sophie furrows her brow and shakes her head. Fat chance of that happening considering that Paula had turned her back on her and had made it clear that she wanted nothing more to do with her or her family aka the bill for the legal fees. 

“She dumped me Alya”

“Sophie the way she looked at you when she came in… Mate there was so much hope and love in her gaze” Sophie looks at Alya and thinks back to when Paula came into Speed Daal. The way Paula spoke to her, the way she looked at her. It wasn’t possible. Was it? “She wants you back” It suddenly all clicks and Sophie was up out of her seat and around the table before anyone could blink. 

“Can you hold the fort for me?” Sophie asks Alya from the foot of the stairs leading up to the entrance. If Alya was right there was still hope for her and Paula. 

“Go” Alya nods and smiles softly at her boss as Sophie bounds up the stairs. She looks down the street both ways when she reaches the top and sighs in defeat when she sees no sign of Paula. She had missed her. 

“Looking for someone?” Sophie looks across the street into the small garden on the other side of the road and sees Paula standing in the gateway. The young woman crosses over and approaches her ex feeling like a right idiot. 

“I’m sorry for the ruse I just didn’t know how else to get you here” Paula takes a deep breath and looks down at the cracked pavement beneath her feet. She tries to let some of the disappointment and anger from the ruse slip away. “After our last meeting the Rovers I was under the impression you were done with us” Paula brings her head up and she looks at Sophie with a sympathetic look understanding why the young woman thought that. 

“I can’t help you anymore Sophie unless Duncan confesses” The young restaurant manager nods her head and smiles weakly. She knew Paula was right but she was desperate to get her mum home. “What Gina did was stupid and quite frankly warped but she met with Duncan at her free will and any judge would just see what she’s done as her being a vengeful sister” There was a lull in the conversation neither woman knowing that to say to one another. Sophie takes a deep breath before taking a leap of faith with what she was going to say next. 

“Alya pointed out you maybe thought I’d called you to talk about us” Paula shuffles awkwardly and struggles to make eye contact with her ex. Alya was very observant and very sharp. “I didn’t think there was a chance for us Paula not after I messed everything up but Alya’s right isn’t she?”

“Yes she is. I did think you’d called to talk about us and I was upset and a little angry that you’d used the excuse of a coat just so you’d be able tell me about Gina and Duncan” Sophie feels the shame of what she had done fall across her. It was no wonder Paula was so angry with her. “God Sophie I miss you and I wish I had never broken up with you because these past few weeks have been the loneliest of my life. All I wanted to do when I saw you back there was hold you, tell you that everything will be okay and that I am so sorry for letting you down, for letting your mum down”

“Paula…” Paula puts her hands up to stop Sophie from saying anything in fear of what the young woman was going to say to her. She didn’t want to get her heart broken all over again. 

“I need to go and don’t worry about the bill take as much time as you and Tim need I won’t pressure either of you for it” Paula begins to walk away from Sophie but the young woman puts a hand on the lawyer’s arm and stops her. Paula looks at the hand on her arm as she turns back to face Sophie. The young woman drops her hand from the lawyer’s arm and takes a step back giving Paula some space. 

“You’re not the only one who’s been lonely Paula but you turned your back on me, on my mum you can’t just expect me to come running back to you”

“I never turned my back on you or your mum” Sophie looks down and away from Paula at the lawyer’s harsh tone of voice. Her comment had obviously hit a nerve. “I’ve been to see her on numerous occasions and she knows that without any new evidence or a confession that it’s unlikely she’ll get out of prison any time soon” Sophie feels like an idiot her eyes slipping closed at her stupidity. The young woman looks at Paula her eyes full of apologies. 

“She never mentioned you’d been to see her” Sophie’s tone was so soft that Paula barely heard what her ex had said. Paula knew that Sally hadn’t said anything about her visits because of the break up and Sophie’s broken heart. 

“Because she didn’t want to upset you” 

“Oh”

“And I haven’t come to see you because it was too hard Sophie” Paula is desperate to reach out and take Sophie’s hand but fights the urge and brings her hand up to clutch the bottom of her bag. “It still is” The words were spoken so quietly and with so much emotion that it made Sophie tear up. The young woman takes a step towards her ex and takes a deep breath. 

“Maybe we could grab a drink later and clear the air?” Paula looks at Sophie her eyes full of hope. The young woman feels her heart skip a few beats when she sees the raw hope and love shining in Paula’s eyes and her resolve crumbles. She wants the woman back. 

“I’d like that” Paula takes Sophie’s hand in her own linking their fingers together. The couple look at their entwined hands and realise how foolish they’ve been to let each other go. It would be a long road but if the pair of them worked at their communication and the line between personal and professional lives then they’d be fine.


End file.
